


Последняя сказка

by Leytenator



Series: "Близость" [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Ragnarok, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Продолжение фика"Темнота и золото""Что за мерзость: думать о том, что чувствует кто-то кроме тебя. Отвратительное ощущение, как они все с ним живут"





	Последняя сказка

\- Не будешь так любезен подвинуться?  
Тор смешно задирает брови, непонимающе моргает, а потом, кряхтя, пытается сдвинуться в сторону вместе с приваренным к полу капитанской рубки креслом. Кресло скрипит, Тор пыхтит и отдувается, и Локи удается держать себя в руках целых полминуты, наслаждаясь зрелищем и не хохоча в голос. Потом выдержка подводит.  
В последнее время она подводит его чересчур часто.  
\- Спасибо за старание, братец, но я имел ввиду - освободи для меня краешек своего царственного трона. Только краешек, на большее я не претендую! Пока что, - смеется Локи, подняв ладони. - Видишь ли, мне крепко досталось в нашей последней переделке. Быстро устаю. Так ты разрешишь присесть? Вы разрешите, ваше величество?  
\- Иди ты... сюда, - Тор с видимым усилием сдерживает себя и пересаживается ближе к краю.  
Эта сдержанность непривычна, но почему-то нравится Локи. Капитан звездолета из Тора так себе; из Локи, конечно, вышел бы куда лучше. Поэтому непременно нужно посидеть в капитанском кресле, доставив при этом братцу максимум неудобства. Поэтому - и потому, что разговор будет слишком долгим, чтобы вести его на ногах.  
\- Чудесно. Совсем как в детстве, - кивает Локи, устраиваясь настолько комфортно, насколько возможно. - И, как в детстве, ты норовишь занять все место в одиночку, да еще и недовольно сопишь.  
\- В детстве мы сидели так, когда мама читала нам сказки. Какую сказку ты хочешь рассказать мне сейчас?  
Тор все видит и понимает, и это тоже непривычно. А, может быть, видел и понимал с самого начала, просто Локи слишком долго не замечал этого.  
Не замечал многого.  
Кожа под пальцами горячая.  
\- Шрамов не осталось. Это хорошо. - Локи ведет подушечкой указательного вдоль золотой заплатки, и теплый металл кажется напитанным чужим огнем. - Если захочешь, я могу создать иллюзию...  
\- Я не хочу. О чем ты собирался поговорить, Локи? Ты нервничаешь.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- У тебя рука дрожит.  
\- Мой проницательный братец, - Локи фыркает и кладет ладонь на колено. - Диву даюсь, как ты до сих пор не стал властителем всех девяти миров с такой проницательностью, да еще помноженной на безрассудство, и отвагу, и...  
\- Локи. Не время для сказок.  
Сказки закончились. Локи знает это и сам, знает слишком хорошо, но расставаться с последней из них слишком больно.  
\- Я решил покинуть вашу славную компанию. Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я останусь здесь надолго? Ты не настолько глуп, даже я вынужден признать это.  
\- Локи.  
Если он произнесет его имя еще хоть раз, Локи сбежит из этого кресла и с этого корабля самым позорным образом. Разумеется, разгромив тут все и убив пару человек по пути. Пару десятков. Сотен.  
\- Рад, что ты помнишь это имя, братец. Надеюсь, не забываешь и другие мои имена.  
\- Какая разница, - Тор пожимает плечами, ненароком вдавливая Локи в подлокотник кресла. - Для меня ты всегда будешь братом. Ну и засранцем, да. Но в основном - братом. Спасибо, что предупредил.  
\- Не за что.  
Корабль летит на сверхзвуковой скорости, но время внутри кабины управления тянется так медленно, словно остановилось вовсе. Локи бы этого очень хотелось. Но есть вещи, над которыми у него нет власти.  
\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты остался? - говорит Тор тихо и тут же добавляет увереннее и громче: - Что я должен сделать. Просто скажи и все.  
\- Боюсь, если отвечу, ты сам выкинешь меня с этого корабля, - смеется Локи и замолкает, осекаясь, когда Тор поворачивается к нему без улыбки.  
\- Я потерял слишком много. Непозволительно много. Я не могу потерять еще и тебя. Только не тебя.  
\- Посадишь меня в камеру, как раньше?  
Славно, теперь дрожат не только руки. Что за мерзость.  
Что за мерзость: думать о том, что чувствует кто-то кроме тебя. Отвратительное ощущение, как они все с ним живут.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает Тор, и в его голосе нет ни угрозы, ни нетерпения, зато слишком много чего-то, что Локи слышать уже просто невыносимо.  
Кожа под губами горячая. Металл холодит пальцы.  
Локи чувствует, как Тор стискивает челюсти. Он ждет удара, окрика, но их нет. Есть только слишком тесное для двоих кресло и корабль, несущийся в космосе неизвестно куда.  
Есть они.  
\- Иди... сюда, - тихо говорит Тор, будто здесь в самом деле есть еще место, чтобы придвинуться ближе.  
И Локи подается вперед, стискивает ладони на его предплечьях, надеясь, что оставит синяки, продавит, прорвет мышцы до костей, потому что невозможно, совершенно невыносимо ни дышать, ни жить, когда так больно. Когда так хорошо.  
У Тора жаркий и жадный рот, и осторожные пальцы, и страх на лице, и нежность.  
Локи кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, закрывает глаза, чтобы Тор не заметил в них такого же страха - и надежды.  
На то, что хоть одна сказка не должна закончиться.


End file.
